


That thing called love

by Ostodvandi



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wounds, wedding stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: In the midst of the final battle for their lives and the future of Elibe, Legault proposes to Heath.





	That thing called love

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing these two and damn, I was nervous as heck. Hope I did a good job.

Heath flew over the battlefield, taking care of most enemies left behind by the main group. At the rear, however, there was someone missing, someone that didn't seem to be with lord Eliwood and the rest either.

Heath frowned, and had Hyperion descend to take a closer look. 

* * *

 

Well, going there sure had been a bad idea. A terrible one. But he couldn't have predicted Uhai would be there with a whole squad of archers.

And now he lay against that wall, hoping Uhai had forgotten about him. The arrow was still in his side, not touching any vital organs, at least, and it'd only be worse if he removed it. He had no strength left to try bandaging himself, let alone searching for a healer. Most of the group had left him behind anyway.

The back of his head rested against the wall, as many plans went on in his mind, but his chances of surviving this were truly terrible. As if things weren't bad enough, he could hear Uhai's horse getting closer, probably to finish him off.

Legault closed his eyes. He couldn't expect a miracle to happen and save him, so the best option was just to resign and hope Uhai's aim was as good as ever…

And then he heard Uhai's voice groaning, and his bow falling to the ground, followed by his horse running away. Legault opened his eyes to see a familiar silhouette hovering over him. He smiled. 'So… you're my miracle, huh.'

'You're speaking nonsense,' Heath pointed out, kneeling in front of him and noticing the arrow stuck in him. 'That doesn't look good.'

Legault noticed the bandages Heath had brought with him, and breathed in as the latter leaned in to pull the arrow out of his body. Legault groaned through his teeth, pressing his fists closed until his knuckles turned white.

'I saw you fleeing from them,' Heath explained, voice tired and… worried? as his hands carefully covered the bleeding wound. Legault would've huffed if breathing alone wasn't terribly bothersome, but he managed a small smile. 'They've been dealt with now.'

'...Archers…'

'Uhm?'

'They… were archers… y-you shouldn't have.' Heath pressed his lips together, and his worried frown deepened. The lighting was bad, but Legault thought he caught sight of a faint blush on Heath's face.

'I could take care of them, and I did. It would be irresponsible of me to let an ally die when I can help.'

'How lovely of you.'

Heath huffed, but didn't reply, focusing on the wound instead. It seemed like it was going to be fine for now, but it needed healing soon. Otherwise, Legault would…

Suddenly, Legault held one of Heath's hands. The thief's hand was shaking slightly, and he pulled Heath's palm to his lips, kissing it, eyes closed as he did it.

‘I’m fine,’ Legault said, despite how pained his smile seemed. His other hand pressed at the wound on his side, and Heath looked down at it, opening his mouth to say something which Legault immediately interrupted. ‘You’re quite cute when you worry about me, but… I’m fine.’

‘Pease stop talking, especially if it's nonsense,’ Heath sighed. The army kept marching forward and pressing on Nergal’s forces. There was no time to wait for a healer to come here. So there was only one option.

‘Umph!’ Legault whined, as Heath pushed him up. ‘What…’ he carried him close to Hyperion, and finally decided to explain himself.

‘I’ll help you get on him. And then we’ll search for that healer.’

Legault sighed, but the cold sweat that fell on the back on his neck kept him from complaining. There was no time for pleasantries, and Heath seemed determined to try this, so Legault decided to suck it up and get on the wyvern even if it made the wound burn like hell itself.

Heath sat in front of him, holding the reins. ‘You can lean on me if you want.’

Legault huffed. He had been planning on doing so anyway, but Heath suggesting it himself in such a soft voice was quite nice. And so he leaned on him, breathing a bit too heavily as he held onto his badly bandaged, still hurting wound. With his free hand, he held onto Heath’s waist. He felt Heath’s breath halt for a second, and smiled. In a situation like this? How charming…

The wyvern took off.

'Hey… Heath.'

'Yes?'

'How about… when we get out of here…' A long pause followed, and Heath was starting to get scared when Legault's head finally nudged against his back. '...we get married… and go away together… wherever you'd like.'

Heath breathed in, trying to focus on searching for that healer amongst the rest of the army. But his head was filled with so many distracting thoughts: Where could they even go? Could they really live in peace? Marriage? Why had he chosen this moment of all possible moments to say this?

He shook his head, and his hand covered Legault's, holding it tightly. 'We won't be able to do any of that if you don't come out of this place alive.'

And that was a good enough of a yes for Legault.

* * *

Legault woke up to the sound of Lucius washing his hands and to the roof of a typical tent. He’d been placed on a soft surface. His side was still pulsating with pain, but it was more muted than before.

‘I’m glad to see you feel better. Your partner said he’d come back soon, so don’t worry.’

Legault nodded weakly as he looked around. He was the only one in the tent somehow, and Lucius appeared exhausted, the bags under his eyes plainly visible. The army probably had a shortage of healers and a lot of wounded...

He raised his eyebrows when he caught the sounds of rushed steps getting closer to the tent, and someone opened it, his frame covering the sunlight.

‘Thank you for your service.’

‘There’s no need.’ Lucius made a vague gesture with his hands. ‘It’s my job.’

Heath nodded, and sat down by Legault’s side, sighing tiredly. ‘...How are you feeling?’

‘Fantastic.’ Especially now that he was looking at Heath. ‘Help me sit up, won’t you?’

Heath huffed and puffed, slightly embarrassed, but his hands went under Legault’s body and helped him get up slowly, only halting when Legault groaned in pain. ‘A-Are you alright?’

‘Fine. I’m fine. It’s not going to stop hurting out of nowhere…’ He clung to Heath’s shoulder, breathing slowly, and leaned his head on him. ‘See? The wound wasn’t that bad…’

‘If you say so…’ Heath sounded highly skeptic, and Lucius laughed softly with his back turned to them. ‘Uhm?’

‘I agree,’ Lucius started, ‘ that it wasn’t as bad as it could have been.’

‘See? The monk agrees with me,’ Legault muttered, groaning as he laid his head on Heath’s lap. ‘Ah, that’s better.’

‘Hey, nobody said you could do that.’

‘Well, you didn’t tell me I couldn’t do that.’ And, besides, Heath hadn’t tried to stop him at all. It was totally on him.

Heath sighed, apparently resigned to his fate of being Legault’s pillow for now. ‘I guess that’s how the mind of a thief works, huh...’ His fingers started running through Legault’s hair, apparently without Heath even noticing it. For a while, the three of them remained in silence, and the only sound was that of Lucius organizing his herbs and staffs.

That was until Legault’s voice interrupted said silence.

‘You name was Lucius, wasn’t it?’

Heath blinked. He had thought Legault was sleeping. ‘Indeed.’ The healer turned to them, tilting his head. ‘Is something wrong?’

‘Mmmh. No, no. I was just wondering if you could do us a favor.’

‘Oh, of course. What is it?’

Legault gave Heath a cryptic look and got up, badly balancing himself as he sat. Heath frowned, but held him for support again, wondering what he could be thinking about. It couldn’t be… ‘You’re an Elimine monk, right?’ Lucius nodded. ‘Could you officiate our wedding then?’

Heath might have been expecting that to come out of his mouth, but it was embarrassing all the same. This was a bit too sudden, even if he indeed wanted and, in a way, promised him that. He was still recovering and…

‘I’d love to,’ Lucius replied. ‘How long would the preparations take?’

‘We don’t need anything like that. Right here and now is alright by me, at least.’ He looked at Heath, studying his surprised expression. ‘What do you think?’

Heath breathed in, looking into Legault’s eyes as well. He seemed as serious about it as he could be, there was no teasing that Heath could find in his proposal, and that made his heart embarrassingly warm.

Living as fugitives for the rest of their days, staying together until the end of the line… And who knows what could happen on the way. Besides, there really was no need for a wide celebration. This was more than good enough for him, given the circumstances.

Heath let go of the air he was holding in, and managed a smile.

‘Yes. I’d… like to do it now, if it can be fast.’ Legault was still convalescent, after all.

Lucius smiled, and put away his herbs, coming to sit in front of them. 'We'll do it the simplest way possible, then.' Lucius cleared his throat and breathed in, as Legault tried to hide his exhaustion. 'Do you promise to love each other unconditionally, in the good and the bad, guided under the kind light of Saint Elimine?'

'Yes.'

'...Yes,' Legault sighed, a small smile on his lips despite the fatigue.

'Then, by the grace Saint Elimine's teachings have blessed me with, I... declare you two wed.'

There was a feeling of relief in Heath's chest, and he looked at Legault, whose grin had gotten a little wider. 'Well, now seems like the proper time for a kiss, don't you think?'

'...It does.' Heath admitted, and leaned in to give him a small kiss, their lips meeting halfway through. It didn't feel like a romantic novel in any way, but Heath was happy, an exact kind of happiness he couldn't remember feeling before this.

Legault leaned a little more on him, and Heath held him tightly as Legault muttered, 'G-Guess it's time for me to lie down just a little longer…'

He could scold Legault on how it was his fault for rushing things so much, for tiring himself out when he was still wounded, and on how he'd wait for him all the time necessary to fulfill that promise. But he decided to leave it for later. 'It is, yes.'

Lucius left the tent so that Legault could sleep peacefully, but Heath suspected he also wanted to leave them alone. He sat by Legault - his now husband's, as weird as it sounded - side, and stroke his hair again.

'Thank you, for… indulging me,' Legault muttered, and grinned in a way that made Heath hold his breath in anticipation for some flustering comment. 'I guess… it really was a thing called love, huh?'

Heath sighed again, smiling himself. 'In the end, it was.'


End file.
